


Caught Red-handed

by TheEffinMitchell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEffinMitchell/pseuds/TheEffinMitchell
Summary: In which Lena catches Kara cheating... on her diet.





	

"Hey, Kara! What's u-..." Winn pauses in his approach, head jerked back in surprise. "Is that... uh, i-is that a salad?"

Kara whines through a mouthful of limp lettuce, a dejected, "mhmm..." confirming his question.

"But... but you never eat salad," he claims, skeptically. "You don't even need to."

"Tell that to Lena," she grumbles, shoveling another forkful of kale and quinoa into her mouth before chewing at superspeed and swallowing in a single gulp. "Ugh, gross!"

Winn takes the seat beside her, unpacking his own lunch as he asks, "Why is Lena making you eat salad? Doesn't your Kryptonian metabolism basically ensure you'll never gain an ounce of fat so long as you live on this earth?"

"I know!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in exasperation as she stands from her seat. "I literally told her those exact words - even showed her the DEO's files on Kryptonian physiology - and she still thinks I need to eat healthier!"

"I mean, okay! Fine!" she continues, heatedly. "Maybe I could stand to eat less pizza and potstickers, and have more fresh fruits and vegetables! But her entire reasoning behind it all  is just... just... ridiculous! She thinks... she thinks..."

Kara pauses and laughs, shaking her head. "She thinks that because I'm Supergirl, there's a higher chance that I'm more likely to die before her, and that eating junk food (Kara air quotes here) is only digging my grave sooner. I mean, I get it! Really, I do! She's only looking out for my best interests, but this is taking it a little too far, don't you think?!"

"I think, uhh... I think that you, um... you seem a little mad," Winn observes, somewhat meekly.

"I'm not mad!" Kara snaps, eyes unconsciously glowing. "I'm hungry!" Dropping back down into her seat, she flops forward onto the table, burying her head between her crossed arms.

...

A minute later she asks, voice muffled by her bicep, "Are you still going to eat that roast beef and cheddar?"

Winn immediately decides to forfeit his sandwich; his lunch for the greater good? “Here,” he says, gently sliding it over. “You need this more than I do.”  

After all, not all heroes wear capes.

* * *

"Thank you, Supergirl! I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't stopped those robbers. This diner is all I have left of my late husband, and I wouldn't survive next month's rent if they'd gotten away with all that money!"

"Oh, it was nothing!" Kara beams, grinning bashfully as the elderly owner showers her with praise. "I'm always happy to help!"

"Of course," replies the woman, giving the heroine's arm an affectionate pat. "But if there's anything I could ever do to repay you... I mean, goodness gracious! You do so much for the city!"

"Like I said, happy to help!" she repeats, preparing to leave when her stomach suddenly makes itself known, roaring so loud it rattles the windows. Kara's face burns red with shame.

"Hungry, dear?" the woman laughs, much to Supergirl's growing embarrassment. “Let me fix you up something good.”

"Oh, no... that wasn't... I mean, I just ate and..." Her stomach growls a second time, shaking the building. "Maybe just a little?"

Fifteen minutes later, Kara swears she's in heaven. She moans through a mouthful of patty melt and happily washes it down with a bite of chili cheese fries, before gleefully slurping through half a glass of strawberry milkshake. The owner sets a pie down for dessert, and she practically squeals as she waves gratefully towards the head chef and pastry maker.

“You've got quite the appetite,” Eleanor - as she'd introduced herself - remarks. “Though I suppose you must burn through a lot of calories with all that crime fighting.”

“Like you wouldn't know!” Kara crows, having just enough sense to remember her table manners and swallow before speaking. “But all I've had today was an egg white omelette for breakfast, and some weird quinoa-kale-berry salad or whatever for lunch.”

Eleanor tuts and waves her hand dismissively. “That's hardly substantial for a girl such as yourself! What you need is good 'ol stick to your ribs kind of food.”

“Well, my girlfriend kind of has me on a diet,” she admits sheepishly, picking at a fry. “I sort of tend to eat a lot of junk and takeout…”

“I'm sure she's only looking out for you, but don't forget, you deserve to treat yourself every now and then!”

“Yeah!” Kara agrees, perking back up. “Yeah, I do! My girlfriend can understand that, right?”

Eleanor smiles and nods, turning to return to the kitchen when she pauses and asks curiously, “Say, your girlfriend. Does she happen to be somewhat tall and rather slim, with dark hair and greenish eyes?”

“Wow, it's like you nailed her right on the head!” Kara grins, before teasingly adding, “How'd you know? You aren't stalking me, are you?”

“No, dear, no… but your girlfriend might be,” Eleanor replies, nodding at the window and walking away.

“My girl-... wait, what??” Ice forms in Kara’s veins, a cold chill running down her spine as she glances towards the window through the corner of her eyes. Her heart skips a beat and then another, stomach sinking faster than Barry Allen as she locks eyes with a dumbfounded Lena Luthor as she stares at Kara from the other side of the road. Shock quickly gives way to anger, emerald eyes narrowed as she whips out her phone and hurriedly sends a text.

The blonde’s phone pings.

_[Lena: I think I just got my period… for the next two months.]_

Self-consciously, Kara pushes the plate of pie away and murmurs, “I don't think I'll be having any dessert…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story.. this actually happened with me and my girlfriend. Except I was inside an In-n-Out, and my poor seating choice (directly by the window) led to me being caught by my gf as she went through the drive-thru to buy me a burger and surprise me when I got home. Safe to say, I haven't had fast food OR fun time in awhile..


End file.
